The present invention relates to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a voltage regulator.
P-channel devices, such as p-type metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors, are the preferred choice for low-cost, low-complexity controllers such as DC motor controllers and buck-charge stages. There is a need, however, for a stable and accurate voltage regulator to be used as a power supply for a PMOS driver circuit.